Just Our Life
by Dara Nitz
Summary: An iTunes drabble challenge: 10 drabbles/short stories about Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. These don't really fall in any particular timeline-like order. REVIEWS WOULD BE SUPER AWESOME, OVBS.
1. Shh

**Rating: T  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are enjoying their summer together, and Ginny asks what Hermione likes.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes (or iPod) on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Shh, by Donora**

**

* * *

**

Her auburn hair shone a nameless color in the bright summer afternoon sun. All the time we've spent in the summer sun had turned her usual bookworm, pale skin a warm light brown.

"I really like doing this Ginny."

"Doing what?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair.

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. "Lying on your lap like this. It's very comfortable."

I lightly traced the outline of her lips with my fingertips. "What else do you like?" I whispered, returning her smile.

"I like... I like when we whisper to each other." Her brown eyes prodded mine. "I like when we're quiet with one another... simply enjoying each other's company. Like what we're doing now." She sat up, taking care to save the place in her book.

"What do you like?" Hermione asked, placing her palm on my cheek.

"I like…" I muttered. I couldn't finish because Hermione gave me the softest kiss on the cheek. I caught her eyes and kept her steady gaze. I reached for her hands and entwined our fingers as I leaned forward.

"I like when we surely make one another…" I softly whispered before leaning in to kiss her. "And I like you."


	2. Wraith Pinned to the Mist

**Rating: T  
Word Count: 413  
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are lounging around and Ginny brings a thought of hers to Hermione's attention.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes (or iPod) on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Wraith Pinned to the Mist (and Other Games) by of Montreal**

**A/N:** This song is probably a bit to... _happy?_ for this drabble... but nonetheless...

And this story, at 413 words, is a probably a little to long to be considered a drabble. But I honestly don't care.

* * *

Ginny and I were lounging on the couch in her flat; Ginny was idly staring up at the rotating ceiling fan. I was watching her light brown eyes go in and out of focus, as she, I guess, was thinking about different things.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, gently rubbing her thigh.

She snapped out of her daze, startled a little bit. "Wha-what?"

I laughed, leaning my head on her shoulder, and repeated what I said.

A twitch of a smile formed on her face. "Oh, nothing in particular."

I gave her a look. "What is it?" I inquired, entwining our fingers together.

"Let's run away."

I gave her another look, this time one of surprise. "Ginny… what are you saying?"

She turned towards me. "Let's run away to Antarctica."

I looked around the room, afraid if someone was watching. Naturally, no one was. "Are-are you serious?" The serious look on her face confirmed it.

Sighing, I lifted my knees, tucking them underneath me, avoiding Ginny's gaze. "_Ginevra_ – we can't just go away… I have a job, you have Quidditch practice…" She hated it when I called her Ginevra. "We can't just… leave."

When I finally met her gaze, she wasn't angry… she simply looked at me, with those deep, intense milk chocolate-colored eyes, almost causing me to melt into a undiscovered element right there on the couch. She didn't say anything as she got up and walked to the window. I watched her peek through the curtains, gazing at the street two stories below.

She finally spoke minutes later. "I just want to be alone – truly alone with you."

I bit my lip. I knew that she meant good by what she was saying.

I quietly stood up and walked behind Ginny, gently wrapping my arms around her slim middle. I tucked her long, gorgeous red hair behind her ears and leaned my chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear.

She turned around and tightly hugged me, burring her nose in the crook of my neck.

I ran my fingers through her hair. "Let's wait a bit until the weather warms up a bit… it'll be a bit cold down there in the middle of September – Antarctica having opposite weather than us and all…" I could feel her smile. "And if traveling to the far distant corners of the earth is what it'll take to believe that it's just you and I, then let's do it."


	3. Leap Year

**Rating: T  
Word Count: 100, exactly  
Summary: Ginny sends a letter to Hermione.  
Prompt: Put your iTunes (or iPod) on shuffle, and write a drabble based on each of the first ten songs that play.  
Song: Leap Year by Maria Taylor**

**A/N:** This is my first official 100-word drabble. My first _true_ drabble.

And, sorry to be full of myself, but, I am so fricken proud of myself.

* * *

_I will wait for you Hermione; I'll wait for as long as it takes. _

_Yours forever._

I re-read those last few lines of her letter over and over again. Imagining all the different tones she could use, the speed of which she'd speak; I imagined all the different ways that she could pause in between sentences and look up at me, a small glint in her eye, and the look that she'd give me after she finished reading.

I knew that she'd wait for me.

But the real question is that would I be able to catch up to her?


End file.
